In the medical diagnosis and treatment of various brain disorders, including epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, sleep disorders, and psychiatric ailments, it is customary and frequently useful to analyze electrical signals originating in the brain. For a review of this technology, see Ajmone-Marsan, C., Electrocorticography: Historical Comments on its Development and the Evolution of its Practical Applications, Electroencephalogr. Clin. Neurophysiol. Suppl. 1998, 48:10-16; there are numerous other applications. These electrographic signals are commonly known as electroencephalogram (EEG) signals when originating or received at the surface of the brain, such as from scalp electrodes, or electrocorticogram (ECoG) signals when originating or received below the surface of the brain, such as from intracranial electrodes. The term “EEG” will be used generically herein to refer to both types of signals.
It is also becoming accepted to apply electrical stimulation to various structures of the brain for both diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. For an exemplary diagnostic application, see Black, P. M. & Ronner S. F., Cortical Mapping for Defining the Limits of Tumor Resection, Neurosurgery 1987, 20:914-919, which addresses the use of electrical stimulation via deep brain electrodes to identify functional portions of the brain prior to and as a planning stage in surgical resection. For an example of a therapeutic application, see Cooper, I. S. & Upton, A. R. M., Effects of Cerebellar Stimulation on Epilepsy, the EEG and Cerebral Palsy in Man, Electroencephalogr. Clin. Neurophysiol. Suppl. 1978, 34: 349-354. In both of these examples, acutely implanted brain electrodes are connected to external equipment.
It is also contemplated that chronic electrical stimulation can be used as a direct treatment for disorders such as epilepsy. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,449 to Fischell, et al., which describes an implantable neurostimulator that is coupled to relatively permanent deep brain electrodes.
Although it is frequently possible to employ scalp electrodes for certain types of EEG monitoring and analysis, it has been found that ambient electrical noise (such as from the 50/60 Hz power system) can adversely impact signal-to-noise ratio, and certain signal components of interest may be filtered out by the patient's intervening cranium and scalp tissue. Moreover, precise localization is less feasible with scalp electrodes.
Accordingly, intracranial signal analysis, that is, the consideration of signals that originate from within a patient's cranium, whether by internal or external apparatus, is best accomplished with brain surface electrodes, such as strip and grid electrodes, cortical depth leads, or some combination of surface electrodes and depth leads.
Typical brain surface strip and grid electrode arrays consist of flat, disk-shaped electrodes that are placed on the surface of the patient's brain. In a typical strip or grid electrode array, each electrode has an exposed diameter of approximately 3 mm (or ⅛ inch), and the electrodes are distributed along a line (for a strip electrode array) or in a rectangular grid (for a grid electrode array) at a pitch of approximately 10 mm.
Unfortunately, brain surface strip and grid electrode arrays have a tendency, particularly with long-term chronic use, to move away from the surface of the brain. This can be caused by atrophy or other mechanisms associated with cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) dynamics. The result is frequently unsatisfactory or intermittent electrical contact between the electrodes and the desired brain tissue. It frequently requires further surgery (with the associated risks for the patient) or electronic compensation for the change in characteristics (with a potentially harmful increase in stimulation current being delivered to the brain, or at minimum, decreased signal-to-noise ratio), and may result in long-term performance deterioration. There is no known acceptable way to anchor a traditional strip or grid electrode array to the surface of the brain. While the electrode may be anchored to the patient's cranium or dura mater, the brain tends to recede from these structures in certain cases. Moreover, the electrodes are spaced evenly along a line or grid, and while it is possible to orient a strip or grid electrode array in a desired manner, it is generally not possible to position the individual electrodes independently.
Typical brain depth leads are flexible small-diameter (usually 1-1.5 mm) round leads having distal electrodes. It is known for depth leads to have multiple independent distal electrodes on the same lead shaft, but such electrodes are generally located coaxially along a distal portion of the shaft. It is difficult, and usually impractical, to attempt to position the individual electrodes independently.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an implantable medical electrical lead that provides the advantages of both surface electrodes and depth leads, along with other advantages. Such an electrical lead would have multiple distal electrodes that are independently positionable near the surface of the brain or in deep brain structures, and would remain in contact with the desired neural tissue regardless of atrophy or other adverse conditions.